


Abschied nehmen

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mike ist ein Vampir
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Mike wurde nach einem eigentlich tödlichen Unfall von Henry zum Vampir umgewandelt und versucht, damit klar zu kommen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2009  
> Es ist eine Antwort auf dem Prompt 'Entsetzt starrte Vicki auf die Wunde. Sie wusste, dass Mike diese Schusswunde unmöglich überleben konnte. "Henry, tue etwas!"' bei der Challenge 'A novel Idea' bei ficathon_de.  
> Mit dem Ziel, aus einer langen Geschichte einen kurzen Abschnitt zu schreiben.  
> Mehr als dieses Kapitel wird es nicht geben.

Das Großraumbüro hatte sich in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht verändert. Alles war an seinem Platz. Auf Daves Tisch stand noch eine leere Kaffeetasse und auf der Schreibtischunterlage konnte Mike einige Brotkrümel sehen. Dagegen war Kates Schreibtisch penibel aufgeräumt.

Was neu war, war der Geruch. Aus Daves Schublade roch es nach Donuts und Schokolade, aus Kates nach ihrem Parfum.

Es zeigte ihm, wie sehr er sich in den letzten Tagen verändert hatte.

Mike ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, fuhr den Rechner hoch und loggte sich ein. Schnell hatte er herausgefunden, dass Kate die verantwortliche Ermittlerin bei der Mordserie war. Leider hatte auch sie keine Informationen über den Mörder, im Gegenteil, die Polizei tappte vollkommen im Dunkeln, während Coreen schon eine Vermutung hatte, was für ein Ritual zum Tod der Männer geführt hatte.

Als Mike die notwendigen Informationen hatte, löschte er systematisch alle Daten, die sich in den letzten Jahren auf seinen Rechner angesammelt hatten. Danach leerte er nicht nur den Papierkorb, sondern defragmentierte auch die Festplatte.

Er hatte keine Informationen über Vampire oder andere mythischen Wesen gespeichert hatte, aber er ging auf Nummer sicher. Genau so, wie er sämtliche Unterlagen in seinem Schreibtisch durchsortierte.

Er war froh, dass er die Akten, die er damals gesammelt hatte, um Henry des Mordes zu überführen, schon vor einigen Monaten ins Archiv zurück gebracht hatte.

So sehr sich Crowley über seine fristlose Kündigung freuen würde, sie würde es nicht ohne weiteres hinnehmen und ihm hinterher spionieren. Mike hatte nicht vor, ihr irgendeinen Hinweis zu geben, was wirklich passiert war.

Er verbrachte mehrere Stunden damit, seinen Computer zu defragmentieren, neue Daten aufzuspielen, diese wieder zu löschen und die Festplatte erneut zu defragmentieren. Nach dem dritten Mal war er zufrieden und spielte zum letzten Mal Daten auf, die er nicht wieder löschen wollte. Crowley würde sich sehr ärgern, wenn sie die Youtube Videos und Karikaturen finden würde. Eine weitere Abmahnung - dieses Mal wegen der privaten Nutzung seines Rechners - nahm er dafür gerne in Kauf.

Da hörte Mike, wie jemand den Bürotrakt betrat.

Das gleichmäßig schlagende Herz und das Klappern der Absätze verriet Mike, dass Kate auf dem Weg war.

Er fragte sich, was sie so spät noch hier wollte.

Als sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro öffnete, war ihr Duft überwältigend.

Mike wollte sich ihr nähern, um sich von ihr zu nähren. Er war aber noch nicht stark genug, um rechtzeitig aufzuhören. Ohne Henrys Hilfe würde er sie töten. Das wollte er nicht.

„Hallo, Mike.“ Ihre Stimme hatte einen erschöpften Unterton. „Hat man dich nicht krankgeschrieben? Crowley sagte, dass du unter dem ‚Burn-out-Syndrom’ leidest. Wie kommt es, dass du dann so spät noch hier bist?“

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Seine Finger verkrampften sich um die Maustaste, bis der Kunststoff knackte. Hastig ließ er sie los.

Erst dann blickte er Kate an.

Sie sah anders aus, weil er sie anders betrachtete. Mike sah mehr. Die Adern, die direkt unter ihrer Haut liefen, waren für ihn fast deutlich sichtbar. Er war versucht, aufzustehen und sie zu packen. Er schaffte es, nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

„Hallo Kate. Du hast Recht, ich bin noch krankgeschrieben. Ich habe meine Gründe, dass ich erst um diese Uhrzeit herkomme.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du damit sagen?“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hauptschuld an meinem Zusammenbruch ist Crowley und ich wollte sie nicht treffen.“,

Kates Miene entspannte sich, sie lächelte sogar mitfühlend. „Das kann ich verstehen. Aber warum bist du dann überhaupt hier?“

„Weil ich den Dienst quittiere und meine persönlichen Dinge abholen will, bevor Crowley sie durchwühlt.“

„Du verlässt uns.“ Ihre Stimme klang traurig.

„Ja“, Mike fuhr mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus. Zudem läuft Vickis Detektei so gut, dass sie mir angeboten hat, ihr Partner zu werden.“

Er würde nachts an den Fällen weiter arbeiten, die Vicki bei Tag nicht lösen konnte. Jedenfalls war das der Plan – vorausgesetzt er und Henry schafften es, in Toronto Reviere abzustecken, ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

„Ich habe irgendwie damit gerechnet.“

Sie lehnte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn an. „Trotzdem kann ich nicht verstehen, dass du dich mitten in der Nacht wie ein Dieb hinein schleichst. Hättest du uns angerufen, hätten wir dir bescheid gesagt, wann Crowley in einem Termin ist. Ach, Mike.“ Sie seufzte. „Dave und ich haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du dich nicht gemeldet hast.“

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin momentan nicht in der Lage, alles durchzudenken. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Crowley nicht begegnen will. Sie wird doch triumphieren, dass sie es endlich geschafft hat, mich zu vertreiben. Du weißt, wie wütend sie war, als das Disziplinarverfahren eingestellt wurde. Ehrlich gesagt will ich euch nicht in den Krieg mit hinein ziehen.“

Kate nickte. „So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht.“ Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich hin. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was hier los ist. Nachdem du dich krank gemeldet hast, hat sie nur selbstzufrieden gelächelt. Aber als letzte Woche die seltsamen Morde geschahen und weder Dave noch ich eine Lösung aus dem Hut zaubern konnten, da wurde es schlimm. Die Presse saß ihr in dem Nacken und sie konnte dir nicht die Schuld geben.“

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte Mikes Lippen. Es tat gut, dies zu hören. Er wusste, dass Kate es ihm aus genau diesem Grund erzählte.

„Und wie geht es mit dem Fall weiter?“

Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. „Nichts. Vier Morde, danach war Ruhe – für vier Tage. Crowley sah es schon als positive Auswirkung unserer Ermittlungen und versuchte, damit Punkte bei dem Innensenator zu machen. Er sah das anders“, setzte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln hinzu.

Das Lächeln war fast zu viel. Mike kämpfte mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung und schloss die Augen. Er war kein wildes Tier, das einfach seine Beute reißen würde. Schon gar nicht Kate, die ihm mehr als ein Mal den Arsch gerettet hatte.

„Mike, alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Er merkte, dass sie sich vorbeugte und er wich zurück. Wenn sie noch näher kam, würde er schwach werden und über sie her fallen. Dabei hatte Mike kurz nach Sonnenuntergang unter Henrys aufmerksamen Augen gegessen. Der Bastard war sehr fürsorglich und sorgte dafür, dass er in seiner Gier keine Menschen verletzte oder gar tötete. Aber Henry war nicht da und niemand würde ihn stoppen können.

„Mike?“

Er blickte hoch und Kate wich instinktiv einige Schritte zurück. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Sorge an.

Mike zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, bei dem er keine Zähne zeigte. Die ausgefahrenen Fänge hätten sie in Panik versetzt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kate. Mir geht es noch nicht gut. Und ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn mir jemand zu nahe kommt. Das ist nichts Persönliches. Erzähl weiter.“

Er fühlte ihren Blick. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du warst und bist ein Geheimniskrämer. Ich komme gerade von dem neuesten Leichenfund zurück.“

Mike sah sie ungläubig an. Das war gar nicht gut.

„Das selbe Muster?“

Sie nickte. „Ja, alle Details kannst du morgen in der Zeitung lesen. Die Presse war vor uns da.“

Das war gar nicht gut. Bevor Mike etwas sagen konnte fuhr Kate fort: „Aber sie werden nicht viel damit machen können. Dar Mann war nackt und man hatte ihm eine Hand abgehackt. Erst bei nach der Obduktion können wir erkennen, ob er an demselben seltsamen Drogencocktail gestorben ist.“

„Man hat ihm die Hand abgehackt?“ Mike wusste, dass es für das Ritual notwendig war, aber das war genau die Frage, die Kate von ihm erwartet. Er war wirklich gut darin geworden, sie zu belügen.

„Ja, man muss ein Schlachtermesser oder ähnliches benutzt haben. Der Knochen ist sauber durchtrennt worden.“

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich in Zukunft damit nichts mehr zu tun habe.“ Eine weitere Lüge.

Kate sah ihn ungläubig an. „Dabei dachte ich, dass Vicki dich immer in solche Dinge hineingezogen hat.“

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie muss hauptsächlich untreue Ehefrauen beschatten und säumige Schuldner finden. Darin ist sie gut, aber es langweilt sie. Deswegen war sie froh, wenn ich sie um Hilfe gebeten habe.“

„Und was war, als wir versuchten, das entführte Kind zu finden und du dich abgesetzt hattest? Da hast du doch auch was für Vicki gemacht.“

Mike zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wagte es nicht, Kate entschuldigend anzulächeln, dafür fühlte er seine Fänge noch zu deutlich. „Sie hat für mich Kontakt mit einem Informanten aufgenommen. Nur hatte der gerade Scheiße gebaut und wir mussten ihm erst den Arsch retten, bevor er mit Informationen rausrückte. Wie du weißt, habe ich dadurch auch den Fall lösen können.“

„Und warum machst du so ein Geheimnis daraus? Wenn du mir das von Anfang an gesagt hättest, dann hätte ich nicht solche Probleme gehabt, dir zu vertrauen.“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Damals habe ich es für richtig gehalten. Im Nachhinein ist man immer schlauer. Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass du mir trotzdem vertraut hattest.“

Das Handy klingelte und Mike nahm es aus der Jacke und blickte auf die Anzeige.

Henry hatte eine SMS geschrieben: ‚Ich warte vor dem Eingang.’

Er sah Kates Blick, aber es war ihm egal. Es war vorbei. Sie waren keine Kollegen mehr und er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, sich weiter rechtfertigen zu müssen. Sie konnte seine Lügen glauben oder nicht, es machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Wichtig war nur, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte.

Mike steckte das Telefon weg, und nahm seinen Dienstausweis, seine Waffe und die Kündigung. Er legte es auf den Schreibtisch, dann fuhr er den Rechner runter.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, draußen steht mein Taxi.“

Sie nickte. „Ist es ein Abschied für immer?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Freiwillig werde ich das Präsidium nicht mehr betreten. Aber vielleicht finden wir die Zeit, zusammen einen Kaffee zu trinken.“ Mike wusste, dass es nie dazu kommen würde, aber er wollte ihr den Abschied leicht machen.

Sie lächelte nur traurig.

Als er aufstand, erhob ich auch Kate und reichte ihm die Hand. „Viel Glück, Mike. Ich hoffe, dass du mit Vicki glücklich wirst.“

Er wusste, dass Kate nicht nur auf die Arbeit anspielte. Er drückte nur ganz kurz ihre Finger, ließ sie los und ging einen Schritt zurück. Mehr wagte er nicht, ohne dass die Gier ihn übermannte.

„Danke. Das hoffe ich auch. Dir wünsche ich viel Erfolg und lass dich nicht von Crowley fertig machen.“

Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Ich werde es versuchen.“

Mike drehte sich um und ging. Er verließ das Gebäude, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Vielleicht hatte Kate Recht und Vicki würde sich für ihn entscheiden. Jetzt wo er ein Vampir war, hatte er die besten Voraussetzungen.


End file.
